


Queens over Kings

by tiktrauma



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Other, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Tags will be added as story goes on, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktrauma/pseuds/tiktrauma
Summary: A king only bows to his queen, and Murdoc knows that more than anyone. He's willing to do anything for you - the one he calls his queen - and sometimes that includes some rather intimate things.A plotless smutfic driven by you, the audience. See inside for more details.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. She's My Collar(er)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I said once before that there needs to be more sub!Murdoc stories, and I am once again trying to fill that order. This time, I'm looking to you all! I'm taking requests for chapters in this story, as long as they fit the theme: Murdoc being a sub.
> 
> Requests have to be made at my [ Tumblr! ](https://tiktrauma.tumblr.com/post/620578977624539136/queens-over-kings-reference-guidelines-or) Any requests made here will be disregarded. 
> 
> Come on down, I'm very lonely. ;_;

The collar itched. 

Murdoc scratched it, and the soft jingle of the tags accompanied the rustle of nails against skin. The base of his neck felt sweaty beneath the thick leather, and the sensation of his nails on his suffocating skin felt better than he cared to admit. 

Maybe he should’ve chosen the nylon one, at least then he wouldn’t have to deal with it sticking to him every five minutes. Better yet was the chain; cold steel links that would’ve let his skin breath all it wanted, with only the slightest bit more weight on his shoulders. 

The problem came with it’s adjustability. It wasn’t called a choke chain for nothing after all, and he knew it would be the first thing you’d go for as soon as you got home. 

Murdoc could almost feel the phantom pain of those tiny, inconspicuous links biting into his flesh, cutting off his air. Not to mention the devilish look in your eye as you happily tugged harder. It was fun, yes, but not something he wanted to experience on a daily basis. 

No, today he’d gone with the studded leather collar. It was black with shiny silver spikes that circled around his neck, alternating with flat, equally shiny studs. It was large, thick enough to fit a German Shepard, but it was instead fixed around his own neck. 

What’s more, the loop had two little tags. One was round, silver and simple. The print was small, covering almost the entire flat surface with the information of a vet’s office. It was a rabies tag. An expired one at that, but you had thought it was necessary (and hysterical if that grin was anything to go by.)

The second tag was a bit more undermining. It was a bright pink heart, one side proudly displaying Murdoc’s name, while the other displayed his title. 

“ _MY LIL’ BITCH_ ”

With the way it was looped on, that was the side that showed. It sat in front of his rabies tag, but still jingled against it with every minor move he made. Might as well have just put a fucking bell on him. (Not that he’d ever say that. He knew you would do it in a heartbeat.)

Murdoc kept fidgeting with his collar, pushing it up to feel the cool breeze over his sweaty skin, but he knew all that’d do was heat up another ring around his neck, just a little higher than the first one. 

He grumbled at it, as if that would help, and then just let it fall back into place. This was his second day of wearing a collar and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. The TV blared in the background, the News having been forgotten long after it was turned on. There was a worldwide pandemic going on that put almost everyone under quarantine, and all Murdoc could focus on was that damned collar. 

He traced a nail over the fastening point, entertaining the idea of undoing it, if only for a second. But he didn’t; his pride wouldn’t let him. If he took it off for even a moment you’d have won. 

With a disgruntled sigh, Murdoc stood up to do… something. Something that wasn’t fidgeting with this fucking collar. 

He wasn’t familiar with your house and everything in it just yet, so he decided to get himself acquainted the only way he knew how: snooping. He poked through the cupboards in the kitchen, nosed around in the fridge, even poked around all the nooks and crannies of your bathroom. 

The only rooms he knew by heart were the living room and your bedroom, so he started opening doors. The first one was a closet, sadly without any skeletons. There was a guest room he’d never seen before, a third door that hid your pantry, and finally a door that opened up to some stairs.

At first, he entertained the idea of a secret sex dungeon, but was thoroughly disappointing when it just lead to the basement. There were some boxes laying about, a water heater in the corner, and a bunch of exposed pipes hanging from the ceiling. 

A door shut upstairs, ringing out even down there, signaling you were finally home. Part of him was ecstatic at the idea, that maybe you’d finally take this god-forsaken collar off him. Another part was mad at you for dressing him as such, and yet another part was just happy to have someone else around. 

It was your idea to do this collar thing at your house, if only to spare the others, so he’d been locked up by himself all day. 

Regardless of how he felt, he tried to seem casual as he walked back upstairs to greet you. When he didn’t find you in the living room, he sauntered over to your bed room and found you stripping yourself of everything you didn’t need - coat, purse, pants, bra, the basics. 

You must’ve heard him, because you chuckled softly. 

“At his master’s feet as soon as she gets home,” you said. “Just like a real dog.” 

Murdoc opened his mouth to retort, but the slight jingle of his tags robbed him of any sort of edge. 

“Not on my knees yet, love.” It was as much of a challenge as he could muster with his jingling little accessories undercutting each word. You laughed again. 

“And just as impatient.” You turned around, still not wearing pants, and put your hands on his cheeks, squishing his face up like you would with a real dog. “You’re so cute~” Your eyes drifted down to the collar, and your smile fell to a frown. Releasing his face, you turned up his chin to see his neck better, or more specifically all the red scratch marks that rose up from behind the leather. 

Most of it was just red, irritated skin, but you could see a couple dried smears of blood. Curiously, you lifted the collar up a bit and saw just how much damage he’d done. 

“Good lord, Murdoc, you’ve scratched yourself raw!” You huffed, pushing it back into place and fixing him with a stern look. 

“Not my fault.” He snorted. “This thing’s too damn itchy.”

Suddenly, your finger hooked through the tag loop and yanked, bringing his face down to look you straight in the eye. You weren’t angry, not yet, but your face held a cold disappointment that stayed any snarkiness he had. 

“Hey,” You said, voice flat. “Cut the attitude. I’ll put you in a cone if I have to.”

After a brief moment of staring at each other, you relaxed your grip. Much to his concealed relief, you undid the collar and slipped it off his neck to examine his skin further. His sharp nails had dug grooves into his neck, deep enough to draw small droplets of blood. 

Had he gone any further, there was a good chance he would’ve torn off an entire layer of skin.

You looked at the collar, running your fingers along the edges. To your surprise, you could feel small bits of something hard jutting along the edges. They looked like small bits of plastic wire initially sewn in to hold the leather together. On a shaggy coated dog, they wouldn’t be such a nuisance, but you could see why Murdoc was so upset.

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right.” You tossed the collar onto your bed and started digging through your dresser drawer. “We’ll head to the pet store tomorrow and pick out something a little softer. You look too good in leather to go without.” Eventually, you fished out a bright red nylon with a buckle next to the tags. They were the same tags as the previous collar, except the heart on this one was a bright blue to help it stand out against the nylon.

Without hesitation, you slipped it around Murdoc’s neck and clipped it into place, tags jingling all the while.

“There.” You regarded it with pride, centering the tags over his throat. “You look so cute in red.” You hooked the loop and pulled him close again, this time much slower and more gentle. “Bet you’d look even cuter in _just_ red.~ I’ve been thinking about our little agreement and…” You giggled. “Well, I don’t want to spoil anything, but I’ve got some ideas I _can’t wait_ to try~”

Murdoc couldn’t help but swallow, the anticipation rising in his chest to his throat. Excitement and nervousness swam around in his head, but they both produced the same result: two small words that tumbled out of his mouth with both confidence and apprehension. 

“Like what?”


	2. Out For a Walk

Well… This certainly wasn’t what he had expected.

Murdoc had assumed from your sultry tone and devious half promise, you would’ve had something more obviously sexual in store for the night. Instead, you two sat down for a quick dinner, then before he could ask questions, you hooked a leash on his collar, stuffed him in a tight dress shirt and took him down town. 

“Exercise is important,” You said as you walked hand in hand down the street. “And since you were cooped up in the house all day, I figured you had some extra energy to burn off.”

“Yeah..” Murdoc used his free hand to tug at the collar of his shirt. Even though his pet collar was hidden behind the tall, stiff shirt collar, it still felt weird to go out with it on. Even weirder was the leash you’d threaded through his sleeve so you could hold it in privacy. “I’ll be honest though, I had something a bit more… ‘private’ in mind.” This made you chuckle.

“‘Private?’ Since when are you a man who hides his shame?”

‘ _Since I became a_ **_pet_ ** ,’ He thought bitterly, then added out loud. “Love, all I’m saying is I was hoping for something more _exciting_.” You laughed again, but this time there was something a bit more devious about it. 

“The night’s still young, Baby Boy. The night’s still young.”

This actually made Murdoc grin. He wasn’t following your logic, but he knew that laugh. You were planning something, and maybe you just wanted to throw him off with this walk. 

He had to admit, the way you were handling your new found power over him was a bit of a turn on. He’d always had a strong respect for strong women, but you were taking it to a new level. Slow, subtle - teasing almost, and it was kind of working for him. 

So, without another complaint, he let you walk him down the street. The sun was slowly sinking, painting the sky in bright pinks and oranges. In the late spring, it was just warm enough to not need a jacket, but with dusk slowly creeping in, it was bound to get chilly soon. Murdoc didn’t care though; the flask in his pocket was all he needed to stay warm. 

He let his mind wonder, figuring this would go by faster if he wasn’t paying attention. He noted how empty the streets were, no doubt due to the quarantine. Shops were closing down early, people were wearing masks everywhere, and everyone was encouraged to stay home as much as possible.

And yet here the two of you were, out in public, breathing in the supposedly ‘toxic’* air. Just as he began to debate whether or not to bring that up and hopefully go home, he was shoulder checked into an alleyway.

Next thing he knew, you were pinning him up against the wall, mouth mashing up against his. No explanation was needed.

Wanting to reclaim his title of ‘shameless,’ Murdoc made out with you in public. You were just barely concealed by the alleyway, anyone passing by would be able to see, even with the setting sun.

Getting caught was the least of Murdoc’s concerns. Instead, he focused on finally getting some action from you. 

After a day and a half of nothing, Murdoc wasn’t patient enough for foreplay. He was sloppy, tongue darting in and out of your mouth, a bit of slobber leaking down your lips. He started to slip his hand up your shirt, and was surprised when you gave it a little smack. 

One of your hands moved to grip his hair, while the other reached to pull the leash out of his shirt. You held him in pace, not letting him pull back and ask what the deal was. You told him instead by giving the leash a firm tug, making his pet tags jingle, reminding him of his place. 

He growled a little into your mouth, but didn’t stop. 

After a minute or two, when you figured he’d learned his lesson, you let up the pressure on his head.

“Now,” You said, gazing devilishly into his eyes. “Be a good boy and eat out your master.”

“Yes, Mistress~”

Now he was getting it. 

Murdoc sank to his knees, wasting no time in undoing your button and fly. As soon as your pants were down, he was able to see just how worked up you were. Even with his busted nose, the smell of your arousal hit him like a truck. There was already a big wet spot in your underwear, a string of juice stretching from it to your pussy.

Using his thumbs, he spread your labia, slick goo seeping out onto his fingers. How were you _this_ turned on already? Was this all because of the walk?

No matter what the reason, you were hot and ready, and Murdoc could feel himself salivate at the chance to taste you.

He leaned forward and drew a long lick from your hole over your clit, scooping up as much of your juice as he could in one go. Above him, you shivered, and wound the leash around your hand. 

Murdoc sealed his lips over yours, making a grotesque slurping noise as he ate you out. He angled his head up, and his serpentine tongue slithered up inside you. He could feel your hot, velvety insides clench over the long muscle, rippling over it like it where his dick.

_Speaking off…_

Murdoc was getting stiffer the longer he was allowed to sample your pie. One hand left your hips, slowly sneaking it’s way down so he could jerk it, but all that got jerked was the leash.

“ _Leave it!_ ” You hissed. Funnily enough, he felt your pussy clench even harder when you were given a reason to scold him. Your hips rocked gently into his face, and he had to be careful not to accidentally bite you. With his razor teeth, it wouldn't take much to break skin.

It also didn’t help that now, you were keeping a low pressure on the leash, effectively holding him in place for you to grind against. That’s not to say he stopped though. 

Murdoc’s tongue was still deep inside you, slowly thrusting in and out at the pace you’d set. Inside, he could feel the rough patch that marked your g-spot, and made sure to push against it on occasion. He also adjusted so his upper lip pressed into your clit, letting you rub against him all you wanted. 

“Good Boy~” You hummed in pleasure, brushing your fingers through his hair. You gasped when his tongue flexed hard inside, ramming against your G-spot repeatedly. Your legs quivered, and your hips faltered to a stop. Murdoc worked his upper lip hard against your clit. He started humming, sending little shiveres over your pleasure button.

“Oh _fuck~_!” You yanked on the leash, catching Murdoc off guard. The collar rode up his neck until it was just under his chin. It was hard to keep his mouth open like that, but he managed. He just had to get you to orgasm...

You were close. Your knees trembled and your toes curled in your shoes. You knew just how hard you were pulling on the leash, and somehow that made the cunnilingus even better. Feeling the pressure and knowing it was Murdoc on the other end was a huge turn on. And unlike him, you were well aware of just how exposed you were. 

Everything started to pile up, and you were able to get out half a word before your knees buckled. You came hard, juice flooding Murdoc’s maw, and the grip on the leash only grew tighter.

For his part, Murdoc was able to anticipate your orgasm, and drew in a breath just before his oxygen passage was cut off. As your cunt clenched over his tongue, he moved it in a slow circular motion, letting you ride it out for as long as you could manage. 

Hearing you cum had him at full mast, but he managed to obey your earlier command and hadn’t touched himself at all. 

Eventually, your pussy twitched to a stop, and you finally let the tension on the leash slacked. You dropped it in fact, leaning back against the wall and panting softly. Murdoc detached himself from you, licking the remaining juices off his face. 

He stood up, threading the leash back under his shirt, and looked over to see you still reveling in afterglow. You met his eye and gave him a dumb little grin. He stepped closer, bringing you into a chaste kiss. It was quick, nowhere near as sloppy as the first one, yet you still managed to get a good taste of yourself on him.

When you separated, you looked at him with tired but satisfied eyes.

“Let’s go home,” You whispered. “So I can return the favor~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I know COVID isn't an airborne virus, don't be mad. ;_; You should still wear a mask tho. They're like, two dollar. Anyway, can you guess what the next chapter will have? It might not be what you think~


End file.
